In the past, warm or hot aqueous caustic soda (sodium hydroxide) solutions have been used for cleaning grease and other residues from machine parts and automotive components and especially cylinder heads of internal combustion engines but in present times many cylinder heads are made of aluminum alloys which are attacked by caustic soda. Furthermore, waste caustic soda and other waste products from such cleaning operations is flushed into drainage thus polluting the environment and damaging the ecology. Additionally, attention is not paid to waste recovery.
It is an object of this invention to provide a machine for cleaning parts of machinery such internal combustion engine cylinder heads by using a high-pressure water jet or jets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine for cleaning ferrous or non-ferrous internal combustion cylinder heads by using a high-pressure water spray and which treats water from cleaning and recycles it through the machine.
A further object is to provide a pump assembly for high-pressure water spray cleaning of a cylinder head for an internal-combustion engine.
According to the invention, there is provided a machine for cleaning dirty machine parts such as an internal combustion engine cylinder head by using a high-pressure water jet or jets and which comprises a housing, means for removably supporting a cylinder head to be cleaned within the housing, at least one spray jet nozzle mounted within the housing and adapted to direct a high-pressure water spray over the machine part, and pump means for supplying high-pressure water to the at least one jet nozzle.
More particularly, the means for removably supporting the cylinder head to be cleaned comprises a pair of horizontally-rotatable, vertically opposed clamping assemblies comprising a tailstock upper clamping assembly and a headstock lower clamping assembly both clamping assemblies have spring-loaded clamping members, the means associated with the at least one high-pressure water spray jet nozzle is a vertically travelling spinning spray head mounted on a traveller sliding and reciprocating vertically along bearing guide members.
Other features, uses and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description of the embodiment presented in the accompanying drawings.